The Secret Singer
by baby.bee.bear
Summary: When Artie, the new kid in school, is on his way out of school he turns the wrong corner. instead of heading the the parking lot, he accidentally stumbles across the music rooms. when he hears a voice, singing, he goes to investigate. wondering to whom the beautiful voice belonged to, that is when he discovers Quinn Fabray. Quartie friendship and eventual romance.


The Secret Singer- Chapter One: A Wrong Turn For The Better

The bell sounded at 3PM, I sighed in relief. My dad recently got a job over here in Lima so, we all had to move over here, so we all know what that means, a new school. I had to leave behind all of my friends from Texas and make new ones in this hellhole also known as: William McKinley High School. Making new friends when you join a new school in the middle of the semester isn't the easiest thing to do; making friends in general isn't the easiest thing for me. You see, I am the most awkward and shy person you will probably ever meet, and judging by a lot of the looks I got today, not many people are going to be friendly in public with a guy in a wheelchair, but I did make a few friends, and just a few is good with me. And I was about to make one more.

It was almost like a crossroads, one way would take me where I wanted, and the other would lead me in the complete opposite direction, there was a 50/50 chance, so what did I have to lose? I went down the corridor that lead to the left of the school, I knew I had gone the wrong way when I heard singing, beautiful singing actually, I had gone to the music rooms instead of the parking lot.

"_I didn't think it was possible to have a voice as beautiful and perfect as that," _I thought to myself as I looked through the windows of the music rooms

"_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier"_

I could hear the voice getting louder, so I knew I was going the right way to finding the person this angels voice belonged to.

"_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real"_

I finally found the room, inside sat a girl at the piano, playing and singing, she obviously hadn't noticed me, I sat in the doorway and watched, and listened. This girl truly had a talent, what was she doing singing by herself after school?

"_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe"_

I tried to be as quiet as possible; I really didn't want her to know I was watching her.

"_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore... more..."_

She then hit a wrong key on the piano, she carried on anyway. Singing in that beautiful voice.

"_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier"_

She finished the song with a random little freestyle on the piano, which made me smile. She stood up and hung her purse around her shoulder and turned to walk out. That was when I saw her face. A beautiful face to match her beautiful voice. She looked at me, a little surprised.

"Um.. Hi" she said, "how long have you been here?"

"Not long, but long enough to realize you have a beautiful voice" I said smiling

"Thank you," she blushed and looked down shyly "you didn't hear me mess up did you?"

She bit her lip

"You didn't mess up" I insisted, "You hit a wrong key and carried on playing, it was very professional"

"You're really sweet," She said smiling "How come I haven't seen you around?"

"I'm new, just started coming here today," I said

"Ah well, welcome to McKinley," she held out her hand "I'm Quinn"

I shook her hand and smiled

"Artie" I put my hand back on my knee

"What are you doing here?" she asked me

I glanced at my watch

"Crap, I should really get going" I said, "It was really great getting to talk to you"

"You too" she smiled

"A wrong turn for the better, hey?" I laughed a little, and she did too.

"Bye Artie" she waved

I smiled and turned around and wheeled to the parking lot where my mom was waiting in the van, she got out and helped me in.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she started driving

"Oh I got lost" I shrugged

The real reason was that a gorgeous singing voice and then the singers beautiful face. But I wasn't going to tell her that.


End file.
